


You the man, Phelps

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-06
Updated: 2009-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Kyle are guys, everything’s a competition…including Ryan’s birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	You the man, Phelps

Kyle is Ryan’s best friend. Michael is the boyfriend. And trying to compete with a guy whose known Ryan for like, 15 years, is hard.

But it’s Ryan’s birthday and Michael’s got plans. BIG plans. Being a A-List celebrity pays off.

He lets Kyle plan Ryan’s party at Grog, lets Kyle do it all…mostly. Except the entertainment. He says he’s got that.

Kyle’s doubtful, says Michael’s taste in music isn’t all that great, but gets everything set. The friends are called, the place is ready.

Michael gets Ryan some shoes he knows Ryan will love and some BAPE stuff. Kyle and Ryan don’t really do gifts, but he gets Ryan some Ed Hardy stuff he’s been looking at, and of course, thinks he’s topped Michael.

That is until Michael gets up on the little stage area and announces the band is there and Ryan has to close his eyes.

Ryan does, bouncing on his heels in excitement. Kyle crosses his arms, watching.

A hip-hop bass line kicks in and Ryan knows it immediately. His head starts bobbing and he’s about to open his mouth and start rapping. Until someone else does.

"No you didn't!" Ryan yells at Michael.

"Yeah, I did."

Ryan shrieks like a girl and runs over to Michael, wrapping his arms around him.

“YOU GOT ME LIL’ WAYNE!”

Michael laughs and hugs him back. “I thought you’d like it.”

Ryan is grinning like a retard and raps along with every song. Michael hangs back, watching Ryan thoroughly enjoy himself.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see Kyle. Kyle sighs, shaking his head.

“You the man, Phelps,” he shakes his head again and walks off.

Michael’s the one grinning now.


End file.
